Harry's Summer
by DarkLordMist
Summary: HarryTonks. Harry has an extremely boring summer until Tonks comes and completely changes it.
1. Harry’s sad and boring summer

Harry's Summer

DarkLordMist

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Harry/Tonks. Harry has a boring summer until Tonks comes in and completely changes it!

Rating: Not sure if it should be PG-13 or R, I guess I'll rate it correctly when time comes.

(This story used to be on another acc Shadow's Survivor but now I moved it here…)

Now without further ado:

Chapter 1: Harry's sad and boring summer

"Boy you better not make a sound!" shouted Vernon. Harry cowered, honestly, did that fat man have to be so loud? They _were _in the same, small room after all.

"Yes-sir…" he spluttered as Vernon slammed the door and stomped off.

Apparently Vernon was having a little dinner party again, and Vernon who was scared that it would turn out like Harry's second year's summer, had come up to give him extra warnings to stay quiet.

Harry slumped back against the wall. It wasn't his fault during second year anyway, it was Dobby's.

_It's not like there's anything going on here that would produce any sound_ Harry thought dryly.

Just then he heard some giggles outside his door. Harry groaned- it was Dudley's ditzy girl-friends again.

They weren't really his fat cousin's girlfriends- they were just a couple ugly, stupid girls who were every the single bit as fake and stupid as Dudley's little gang. His gang and the girls hung out in Dudley's room during most of the days in the summer.

Harry had no doubt they were drinking and partying in that room everyday. They would only go out from the locked room to either sneak some more beer from Vernon's liquor cabinet or come to annoy Harry, which he was very annoyed about right now.

Just then one of the girls- Harry heard her name was Jenny or something was pushed into the room in a fit of giggles. Harry groaned, for some reason the girls always had an interest in him.

"What are you girls doing?" Asked a seductive voice. Well, more like trying to be seductive. The voice belonged to Dudley, the biggest whale of them all. "Hey! That's the freak's room! Don't go in there!"

Another one of the girls started whining. "But Dudley, you always try to keep us away from him. I don't see what's so bad about him!"

Meanwhile Harry glared at the girl who shyly stepped into his room. He had no intention of talking with any annoying, ugly girlfriends of Dudley's.

"Get-out." Harry said coldly.

The girl smirked at him. _Damnit annoying bitch_ Harry thought.

"And what if I don't want to? And why do you always keep yourself hiding here? Do you have some sort of disease or something?"

Harry felt a massive headache coming up. He was already very annoyed, being that he was bored to death and now this girl was bothering him.

He didn't reply. The girl harumphed condescendingly and left the room. Harry sighed in relief.

Outside, Dudley and the other guys managed to coax the girls back to their room.

Harry stared into his small, clean yet dull room. _This is the boringest summer ever. What did I do wrong in my past life to warrant this boredom?_

Then Hedwig flew in, dropping a letter onto Harry's lap. Harry noticed the familiar red seal on the letter. The Order of the Phoenix.

_Harry,_

_Please do NOT leave the house… it is really dangerous right now. A lot of stuff have been happening since Voldemort came back and so you are in a lot of danger right now! Whatever you do, stay in the house!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry narrowed his eyes. This was getting absurd. The Wizarding World including Dumbledore looked to Harry as practically their hero. And now they were treating him like some little kid.

But there was nothing he could do about it…

"Stupid Dumbledore. Stupid Prophecy. Stupid Voldemort. Stupid Bellatrix- DAMNIT Sirius… why did you have to die?" Cried Harry, tears spilling out again. It had been almost a month since but he still grieved whenever Sirius's name came to mind.

After a few hours of pondering and grieving Harry got back to normal and started doing his homework. He heard the Dudley's friends leaving and sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't bother him anymore.

But then a fat lard of a whale walked into his room. Harry groaned, crap, though Dudley's friends were gone the regional fat ass was still going to annoy him.

"What do you want Dudley?" Asked Harry. He pressed his hand to his head, God, he did not need this right now.

Dudley smirked. "Just want to know what you were crying about, freak-boy."

Harry froze. They… heard him?

Dudley continued. "You know, you were crying like a little girl. All of us were laughing at how girlish you are. What happened, did your freakish friends ditch you or something? Or were you crying because you never had any friends in the first place?"

Harry glared. Damn that Dudley, he just had to make everything worse for him…

"Not only that, I heard from dad that someone close to you died over this summer. Tell me," smirked Dudley, "did he die because he felt too pathetic to be your Godfather? Or did he die-"

Harry broke. All the anger, the frustration, the rage he had kept up during the summer now spilled out. He started glowing red and he started floating into the air.

Dudley looked shocked.

"Stop! You're not allowed to use your freakish powers outside of school!" Dudley screamed in panic.

Harry started advancing, an evil smile on his face as he felt dark magic swirl around him.

Dudley was shocked. His cousin- he was emitting indescribable amounts of raw power. He had never felt this before.

At first, Dudley had just planned to come in and taunt a little bit. After all, Dudley had thought, his cousin _was _easily targeted, being so sad and lonely all the time. Dudley had even felt a pang of sympathy when his parents told him Harry had lost someone precious. But he decided it couldn't be that bad could it? _I mean, everyone has to die sometime_ thought Dudley dryly.

Being the idiot he was though he still managed to piss Potter off. And now he was in for it…

"You- you fucking whale, how dare you say that about Sirius? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. YOU NEVER HAD ANYONE DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES. YOU BASTARD! GODDAMN I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW WITH MY FUCKING BARE HANDS! **YARGGHH!**" Screamed Harry.

Dudley stumbled backwards and started running out of the room with a furious Harry behind him.

_Holy shit!_ Thought Dudley, _Damn I really pissed him off this time. Crap, I only wanted to make fun of him some… _

Then, a flash and an extremely strong force slammed Harry into the wall. Dudley looked in shock as he saw one of his cousin's freakish adult friends pin Harry to the wall with monstrous force…

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, HARRY!" shouted the person.

_Whew, _thought Dudley, _I'm saved…_

Harry was literally boiling with anger as he advanced onto that whale of a cousin. He was going to kill him, he was definitely going to kill him…

When a superhuman force pinned him against the wall. Harry was shocked. Even all the power he felt he was easily struck against the wall, causing the wall to practically break.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, HARRY!" shouted the figure.

As the dust cleared Harry looked into the sad face of Remus Lupin. Instantly he calmed down seeing his godfather's best friend's face. _Of course, _thought Harry, _only he could have that strength, with his werewolf inner being…_

"Remus? What are you doing here?" asked Harry quietly.

Remus smiled sadly. "Dumbledore assigned me as one of your patrols. Harry… come on, let's go up to your room and talk."

"Ok." Was all Harry said as he quietly went up to his room again, but shooting a glare at Dudley who gave a little whimper of fright as he passed.

"Alright, Harry…" said Remus as he closed the door, "I know your grief… I've been going through more or less the same style of life as you have… please… let's talk."

Harry just looked down sadly. "I… already cried today. Sorry Remus… I was just a little mad at Dudley, he said something about Sirius that made me really mad for some reason…"

Remus smiled. "Listen, I know you feel extremely offended when someone offends Sirius, but remember, Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to kill anyone just because they insulted his name… he wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer because of him…"

Harry sighed. "Yea…"

They talked for a long time, both of them sharing their stories with the loveable dog-Animagus, and then Remus had to go.

"I… I will tell Dumbledore about this," said Remus as he listened to Harry's complaints about being stuck inside the stupid house, "I'll get him to do something about it, OK?"

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Remus."

Remus ruffled his hair. "No problem, kiddo. Later." And he disapparated.

Harry sighed as he slumped back into the bed, thinking, but feeling a lot better after Remus talked with him.

The night passed and Dudley was extremely bored. His dad was having some extravagant party with some of his superiors and he had told even Dudley, his own son, to stay quiet and upstairs the whole night. "Damn this is boring, I can't watch TV, I can't play Playstation… the only thing here is to read and that's boring…"

Then he remembered the incident during the afternoon where Harry had almost killed him. Dudley shuddered- if not for that nice brown-haired man with extreme strength he would not have lived past dinner.

Then he thought about Harry. _What has been happening to him all these years? _Thought Dudley. _Gosh… after all these years, I don't even know the person who lives in the room next to me… _pondered a small voice in his head.

_But he's a freak!_ Thought another voice, a more stronger voice. _He doesn't deserve your attention._

_Yea, but at least we should talk. I mean, we are cousins, right? _Said the small voice again.

Dudley groaned- great, now he was hearing things. He slowly wandered off to sleep.

The next day, Harry was in his room reading his textbook quietly. _Since there's nothing to do anyway, I might as well learn some stuff, _reasoned Harry.

Harry heard a lot of laughs in the room next to him. _Great… he has his friends over again… and this time it seems there's more than just a few friends hanging out in his room._

As he read about the history of Dark Arts in his textbook, he heard a loud voice bellow from down the stairs.

"BOY!" Shouted his oh-so-dear Uncle. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Harry sighed. What was it this time…

He walked down the stairs and into the hallway where he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Dudley was enjoying his party with his friends- a bunch of guys and a few girls, who were hanging out in his room laughing and gossiping.

Then he almost jumped when he heard his uncle's super loud bellow from down the stairs. Everybody in the room froze and stared wide-mouthed at Dudley.

Dudley blushed in embarrassment. "Just my dad… come on let's see what my dear cousin has done this time…"

The troupe just nodded silently, then they smirked at each other and made bets on what went wrong as they went down the stairs.

When Dudley saw the door his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing- it was a woman who was so hot he didn't even know they existed. The rest of his friends stopped and gaped along with him.

_What? _Thought Dudley with his brain in overdrive. _Is this one of Dad's new secretaries?_

Harry just stared. _Is this one of Vernon's secretaries or something? _He thought, little knowing he was having the same thought as Dudley. But then again… Vernon wouldn't have called him down if she were…

Then the woman smiled brilliantly at him, causing his breath to hitch. _Gosh, why is she smiling at me like that_?

"Wotcher Harry!"

_Tonks!_

Hehe a small cliffie. Next chapter, enter Tonks, Auror extraordinaire!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Tonks, Auror Extraordinaire

Chapter 2: Tonks, Auror Extraordinaire

The room was silent as Harry exclaimed "Tonks!" while Tonks leaped forward and hugged him tightly. To Harry's surprise, she didn't immediately let go as she continued to hug him, rocking slowly, whispering in his ear "I'm here because Dumbledore said you needed a guard and I volunteered… I know these days have been tough on you and they have been on me too… so I thought we could share them and comfort each other…" Frankly, Harry decided that he didn't give a shit that Uncle Vernon was probably blowing up due to this 'excessive display of freakishness,' or that Aunt Petunia was currently staring wide-eyed and jaws-dropped, pouring milk straight onto the table instead of the cup.

Dudley's friend Thomas was the first one to react. "You know Duds, I know that's probably one of your cousin's freakish friends, but you gotta admit, she is HOT man."

His other friend Jerek agreed. "I haven't even seen supermodels this goodlooking… you know I wouldn't mind being a freak if I could snatch a chick like that." He laughed as Thomas gave him a high-five.

Meanwhile, the Dursleys were completely shocked and extremely embarrassed, and also very silent. For many reasons. One was because their freakish nephew had brought another freakish friend into the house. The second reason was that the two were publicly in front of about 15 or so teens, friends of Dudleys, in the living room hugging like there was no tomorrow. The third reason was that even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, much less Dudley, found this 'freak' extremely attractive, and could not believe some people in the world actually looked _this _good. (Obviously they've never met Veela…)

Finally, Tonks saw the flabbergasted onlookers and quickly she realized what was going on. _Hahaha, look at these shocked muggles, hehe, why don't I do something even more shocking…_

She had purposely changed her looks to be extremely attractive – her normal form was beautiful but this was the form of practically an angel – lush golden blonde hair with a sleek and elegant face and cerulean eyes, as well as a body figure with curves that even most models could not attain.

"Should we go upstairs…?" asked Harry into Tonks's left ear as she breathed softly on his own. They were about the same height…

"No… not yet… let's have some fun, shall we Harry?" she murmured.

Tonks pulled out of the embrace, looking at Harry's surprised emerald eyes and winked. _What is she doing? _He thought.

"Ok baby let's go upstairs but first I want a kiss from my sexy boyfriend." Tonks said loudly as she pulled Harry onto the couch, to everyone's shock including Harry's. She crawled on top of him and straddled him, cupping his face with her delicate hands. _WHAT THE HECK!! _Thought Harry, dumbfounded. _Is she actually going to KISS me?!! _

"Well Harry? Ever wanted to kiss a girl like me?" she asked softly. He wasn't given a chance to respond, as her lips quickly overtook his own, pressing firmly against him as her hands ran down his back. All Harry could think was WHAT THE HECK WHAT THE HECK WHAT THE HECK but his arms moved on their own accord, pulling Tonks even further into himself and deepening the electrifying kiss.

If the muggles were shocked before, they were literally stupefied as they watched what most likely was the hottest kiss/make-out they had ever seen, whether in real life, or on TV, and even the internet. While Harry wasn't doing much except kissing back, Tonks was literally ravaging him as she moaned audibly and pushed further and further into him.

To Dudley's friends and even Dudley this was even hotter than the 'entertainment' videos they watched. No clothes were being flung off, but the two simply _going at it _like that, in addition to Tonks's amazing and ultra-gorgeous figure, immediately invigorated their hormones and sent blood pumping down to you-know-where.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were simply whammied as they could not believe this was happening. Their FREAK of a nephew was not supposed to get a girlfriend!! And especially not one this beautiful! And now they were MAKING OUT ON their PERFECTLY NORMAL COUCH!! This was outrageous! It was downright OUTRAGEOUS!

Uncle Vernon finally regained his senses enough to start, of course, screaming. "BOTH OF YOU FREAKS STOP DOING THAT RIGHT NOW AND GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!" He screamed, making several of the girls cower in fear. Among Dudley's friends there were about five girls and ten guys, and to the girls, while they were impressed at Tonks, they were really impressed with Harry for having a girlfriend so beautiful, and immediately Harry's attractiveness level shot straight up, far past Dudley or any of his friends.

Tonks pulled away from the breathless Harry, as she jumped up. "Oohhh fineee… I guess we'll have to continue this on your bed then baby." She winked at him, her mind laughing at the hilarity of it all with them two "freaks" and the flabbergasted muggles. _I hope Harry's OK with me kissing him… _

Harry knew that this was simply an act, but he could not help but consider himself the luckiest guy alive as he was just treated to a kiss with the most beautiful woman on the planet. Well, maybe not that far, but it was close. He decided to play along, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Yea… sorry guys show's over, Tonks you know I prefer snogging in private…"

Dudley was simply amazed. He did NOT know his cousin had a girlfriend, much less someone this gorgeous, and was basically acting comfortably like a long-term boyfriend, as if they had been dating for years. Why didn't he ever see her before? Then again his cousin _was _away 10 months of the year. _But this isn't fair!! There are no girls that hot in our school, and she doesn't even seem our age, she's probably an adult! How in hell did Potter snag… ARGH!!!!!!!!! _

Tonks was surprised and a little impressed that Harry was actually playing along with her and not acting like some dimwitted stuttering mess that she expected him to become after she had kissed him like that.

She gave a sexy laugh as she swayed her hips, entrancing the eyes of _all _the males. "Sorry love I forgot… I was just sooo excited. You know, I've been thinking about it, and I decided over the summer that you're the one I want to lose my virginity to…"

Apparently, this time she had gone too far. Dudley's two friends Thomas and Jerek both let out audible "Holy Shit!!"s while the girls stared bug-eyed at the retreating pair, mouthing silent "Oh. My. God."s And Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had basically screamed in shock and frustration and annoyance that something this freakish had just occurred in their perfectly normal living room. It simply wasn't every day that you heard a literal angel tell a guy that she wants to lose her virginity to him. In fact that was unheard of…

After Harry and Tonks went upstairs and shut the door, locking it tightly and Tonks cast a silencing charm, both laughed so hard their insides ached.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES?" gloated Tonks as she flopped onto his bed, laughing mirthfully.

Harry chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "That was pretty good Tonks… what gave you the idea?"

She smiled. "Well, I definitely wanted to shock those Muggles a bit. I'm sorry if you know… the kiss…" she looked a bit remorseful. "I probably shouldn't have done that Harry… I'm five years older than you… I hope you aren't too uncomfortable with-"

Harry interrupted her. "Tonks… listen… I may be the Boy-Who-Lived" to which she laughed, "but don't forget that I'm also just a normal red-blooded 16 year-old male who has raging hormones. You don't know how many things a guy like me would do to get a kiss like that…" He finished, giving her a big smile. They then heard a "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ALL OF YOU" roar from Uncle Vernon downstairs, apparently he was kicking Dudley's friends (and probably Dudley too) out of the house while he and Petunia talked about this new… occurrence. Tonks and Harry grinned at each other.

Tonks looked extremely relieved as her face brightened several shades and she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Harry, you're a lot cooler than I thought you know?"

He mock-scowled at her. "So what was I before? A glass-wearing dorkish loser?"

Tonks broke into fits of laughter as she pulled back to look at him. "Well, I dunno, last year we didn't talk much… and we were pretty focused on our own things… so I guess I never got to know what a cool guy you were…"

"Psh." Harry grinned. "You haven't seen the real me yet. I'm a sentimental crybaby, that's what I am at heart. This is just my disguise to impress girls."

Tonks was grinning from ear-to-ear. She hadn't had someone this fun to talk to in _ages_. Her Ministry colleagues were extremely boring. The males usually were too taken by her looks to speak to her without stuttering, and those who bore no reaction- namely Kingsley Shacklebolt, was way too succinct. Shacklebolt was the type of guy that you could talk to an hour to without him speaking one word. He was a great listener, but no one expected him to say a lot or contribute to the subject at hand.

And as for her Order male colleagues… Remus Lupin was a lot of fun, but she could not help but remember Sirius, who was definitely the bigger joker of the two. And Mad-Eye Moody was just… weird. Sure, they had their fun moments, but his booming "Constant Vigiliance!!" sayings were only so funny before they grew a little repetitive.

"Oh really? Because it's working on me pretty well. At the rate you're going Harry, I think you may earn another kiss soon." She winked, sitting on his lap.

Harry blushed which made Tonks giggle. _Hah! I won! _She had won the flirting war, and now she would be able to embarrass him some-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry's lips roughly pressed against hers, her body pulled into his while his arms held her firmly. Kissing back, she opened her eyes wide when she saw her partner wag his eyebrows at her, winking as he continued to kiss her.

He broke the kiss to gloat. "I don't need to earn your kisses, Tonksie. I'll just take them when I want." He said confidently and suggestively, and this time it was Tonks to blush heavily.

She couldn't believe it!! She had been outdone, and by someone five years younger! This was simply not acceptable, no one was better at flirting than she was. And he had just called her by a nickname, a pet name!! That effectively made _him _the dominant one in this relationship, it was outrageous!

_Okay, Harry, if you want to play dirty, I'll show you dirty… _she thought evilly.

Tonks then proceeded to grab Harry and shove him against the bed, climbing on top of him and propping herself up with her two arms while her lower body pressed into his. Breathing heavily, she emitted a low, sexy moan that immediately caused a reaction by Harry as evidenced by the slight hardening in _that _place, which Tonks felt immediately. _Time to show him who's boss… _

Knowing he was losing control, Harry desperately tried to push Tonks off, but she wouldn't budge. She was an Auror after all, and a lot stronger than he was. Pinning his chest down with her left hand, with her right she took Harry's hand and raised it to her chest.

"Wanna feel them, Harry?" She asked as she used her right hand to rub her breast suggestively, knowing that it would turn him on tremendously. To add to his discomfort, she gyrated her hips, pressing against his lower body, causing him to gasp.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "OK!! OK!! You win! Gosh, you play really dirty you know…" he grumbled as he tried to think about anything but this beautiful woman laying on top of him.

Tonks laughed in victory. "Don't mess with the Tonks, little boy," she purred, and swooped down to kiss him on the forehead. Then she got off, and sat against the wall, breathing heavily and smiling at her responsibility.

He only shot her a glare, as he laid back down, tired. "You're evil, you know that?"

She just smirked. "I know. But seriously, do you wanna feel them?"

"TONKS!!"

"Okay okay sheesh, don't get all prudish on me." Tonks smiled. "I'm just having fun."

Harry nodded. "I know… so… Tonks… how long will you be here?"

She perked up, bouncing on the bed a little. "The whole summer!!" She stared at Harry's shocked expression. "That's right baby, three whole months, just the two of us in this room. We're going to have a LOT of fun…" –wink-

Harry goggled at her. "B-b-but… why?? Why would you want… to… stay here? I mean… my family isn't exactly nice… we'll have to make our own food…"

Tonks smacked him lightly. "Do you really think I didn't think about that beforehand? Harry, I know your circumstances. And that's why I volunteered to come. You're really lonely here, and your family treats you like crap. I'm here to one, make sure they don't, and two, make you less lonely!! Plus, I'll be teaching you some dueling skills, I'm not a bad teacher you know! So don't worry about me, I'm here because I want to be, and you can't do anything about it! Ha!!"

Harry took a moment to process what she had said, and then in very emo-fashion broke down in tears. "Th-thank you Tonks… I'm so… glad that you're here… I… I still can't believe… that Sirius died… but you… b-being here… makes it all better…" Harry wasn't the type to cry often, but Tonks's words had really touched him, he had not expected someone like Tonks to care about him _this _much that she would volunteer to come and stay with him the whole summer… it was simply unheard of.

Tonks enveloped him into a huge hug. "Harry… I know… I've been thinking about him a lot too… I miss him just as much as you do… -sniff-… I told you earlier… I feel the same way… I came here because I knew that we could comfort… each other…" Even she started tearing up, simply because she found this scene really dramatic and touching.

Both of them sobbed quietly against each other for a while, thinking about Sirius. They were so incredibly glad for the other's presence, the fact that they had someone to hug made it all better.

Emotional music, such as the Romeo and Juliet theme, could have been playing in the background, for this was a beautiful scene. For about twenty minutes, neither person had a care in the world, for all they needed, was each other.

**A/N: Sappy I know. Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter in about 2 years… **


	3. Tonkalicious

**Harry's Summer**

**Chapter 3: Tonkalicious**

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!" roared Vernon for about the 70th time in the last hour. Petunia sighed.

"We can't do anything about this Vernon! That freakish lady is an adult and she can perform magic HERE! If you go in there with a rifle she might kill you!!" She pleaded with him.

Dudley meanwhile was seething heavily in his room. How in the WORLD did Potter snag someone so beautiful, it was UNFAIR, unfair!!!

And not only that, his cousin was probably in his room right now, with that extremely hot blonde lady who seemed intent on _having sex _with Harry, and they would be together for the rest of the summer, while he got no action at all! It simply wasn't fair!!

--

Meanwhile, Tonks and Harry were innocently studying together. Tonks was teaching him some advanced charms and being a very fast learner, Harry quickly became advanced in the subject.

Tonks was more than pleased. She was ecstatic. _I'm such a good teacher!! _She gloated as Harry performed yet another perfect _Magneta _spell, where one was able to suck in another object to their wand. It was like the Accio, except faster, and that it couldn't be intercepted.

Harry laid back on the bed, dead tired. "Tonks, it's 11:00, let's get to sleep…" while Tonks was simply an amazing (and gorgeous) teacher, he could only take so much…

Tonks pouted. "Aww… I was hoping we could have a little bit of… _fun_… you know, before we sleep…" she said suggestively as she crawled back on top of him, her breath in his face.

The dark-haired boy shuddered. "Tonksie, I'm not your sex slave you know. I need my rest…" His eyes pleaded with her as she traced circles around his chest with her delicate fingers.

Tonks was back in her normal form, which was pretty much just as sexy and beautiful as her other one, except this form was a bit less 'showy.' She had light brown wavy hair, bright violet eyes and a face a bit more cute than before (rather than being _completely _dead-sexy)

She laughed. "Just playing with you, Harry." She got off and sashayed to the door, then turned around and pouted.

"I'm going to shower, wanna join me?" The only response she got from the Boy-Who-Lived was a pillow, which she caught easily and threw back at him with a small "oof!" Tonks smirked and left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_God… Tonks is simply amazing… she's beautiful and nice and funny… and she's incredibly fun to be with…_

He sighed, laying on his bed, tired. He smiled. It was simply astounding that just this morning, he was still brooding over the loss of Sirius and the loneliness he felt stuck here before his sixth year, but now… he had Tonks… she was all he needed, he realized.

Then he realized something. Tonks said that she was going to stay here, right? But where would she sleep?

_You dimwit!! If it's you and a girl then obviously YOU sleep on the floor/couch and she sleeps on the bed! Since you have no couch…_

Harry frowned. He didn't have any other sheets or blankets other than the ones on his bed… then an idea popped into his head!

He went into his closet and got a bunch of T-shirts, long shirts, pants, and from his suitcase he retrieved two long robes. Harry grinned. It was perfect! He would use the shirts as the 'mattress,' the pants folded as a pillow, and he would use the robes as a blanket! Humming softly, he began to set up his makeshift bed, on the wooden floor.

--

Meanwhile, Tonks was incredibly lost. Not in the sense that she didn't know where she was. But where in the WORLD was the "turn on shower" button?!! She gave off a pitiful whimper as she looked at the 'stupid muggle design' for a shower… "WHERE IS THIS STUPID THING?!!" she roared, tempted to just _destructo _this whole bathtub once and for all.

And not only that, she was pissed. There were two knobs, one for hot water and one for cold, and she had accidentally turned the hot water on full. Yelping in surprise at how fast the water turned _boiling hot, _being the clumsy figure she was, she had tripped over the stupid LEDGE near the shower and straight into the tub, face forward, ramming into the edge of the bathtub!! Sporting a slight bruise on her forehead and very disgruntled, she began to search for the shower button once more.

Just then, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

She stopped, wondering briefly who it was. Then she brightened. Of course, it was Harry coming to join her! _Hehehehe I knew the poor little boy couldn't resist, time to have some fun…_

"Just a minute, baby…" she murmured as she hurriedly took off all of her clothes, stripping down to be completely naked. Then she wrapped a towel around herself, and drenched her hair with water from the sink. She checked herself out in the mirror and grinned. She got exactly the type of 'hot and sexy' 'just out of the shower' look that she desired, and knew it would turn Harry on tremendously.

Holding the towel up in one hand, Tonks opened the door excitedly…

--

Dudley sighed. There was no hope! Hiding outside Harry's door, he had just overheard that _woman _say all sorts of naughty things to his damn lucky cousin, "I was hoping we could have a little bit of _fun_," and "I'm going to shower, wanna join me?" DAMN LUCKY POTTER!!!

Hearing the doorknob turn, Dudley quickly sidestepped back into his room, just as Tonks walked by, humming the Britney Spears song "Hit me baby one more time…"

After hearing the woman run headfirst into another wall, Dudley began to wonder if there was something wrong with this woman. Did she have really bad hand-eye coordination or something?

Finally, she found the bathroom and locked the door, while Dudley sighed bitterly. How would he ever get the attention of this beautiful woman if she didn't even know he existed??!! _Grr… Potter must have her under a spell or something! That must be it!!_

Clenching his fist, he sulked in the hallway, in deep thought. When he suddenly heard a scream "WHERE IS THIS STUPID THING??!!" and some loud banging and crashing and an "OWWW!"

The woman was in pain!! Dudley gleefully rubbed his hands together. He would be the knight in shining armor, coming to save the damsel in distress! He would bravely tend to her wounds, perform CPR if necessary (not that he knew how to) and call an ambulance if needed! He would save her from certain death, and she would be indebted to him forever, and once she was treated, she would run towards him with outstretched arms, yelling "DUDLEY!! I WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!!" Dudley closed his eyes and smiled widely, what a pleasant thought…

And thus he summoned all the bravery and courage he ever had and knocked on the door. The woman… _Tonks I think her name was… _probably hadn't taken off her clothes yet, so he wouldn't be in too much trouble for 'innocently checking to see if everything was alright.'

Obviously, his assumption was wrong. And he was even more shocked because _the person he saw was not the same…_

--

The two just stared at each other, Tonks's hazel-colored hair still dripping wet while Dudley blushed redder than a frickin watermelon. He couldn't believe it… first of all, there was this wet and sexy woman in his bathroom, but this was NOT the one who had came in this morning… _WHAT THE HELL, POTTER HAS TWO GIRLFRIENDS?? _This one wasn't the 'Tonks' woman earlier… she had BLONDE hair and blue eyes, this one had BROWN hair and… _those are… incredibly beautiful… violet eyes…_

Tonks looked at Dudley's completely confounded and shocked face and just laughed. What a loser! She thought. She leaned against the door, and spoke out in a low husky voice. "Can I help you?"

Dudley's words were literally stuck in his throat, only breaking out in small stumps. "I..er.m.. yea-a…y-you…you weren't the one who came in this morning… d-does Potter have… two… girlfriends?"

Tonks giggled at Dudley's wide-eyed freaked-out expression. This fat little loser would _pay _for intruding upon _her._ After all, he had ruined entirely what had been her naughty scenario – Harry would come into the bathroom and see her with only a towel, and then she would be able to pull him in and lock the door, and then the fun would start there…

But instead this _ugly _fat little _whale_… Tonks didn't want to be mean, but he really did look like one… _was BRAVE (stupid) _enough to intrude and _ASK _such a question? Harry, having TWO girlfriends?

Then she realized. Hah!! Tonks thought gleefully. He must think… hahaha… now THIS will be fun…

"Harry has another one??!! WHAT!" She asked in a seemingly shocked expression. "He never told me about her!! How does she look like?"

Dudley stuttered, "s-she was blonde… really pretty… c-came in this morning…"

Tonks mock-growled. "Grr! That little punk was cheating on me and didn't even tell me about it!!"

Dudley was amazed and almost deliriously happy. Somehow, randomly, and completely unplanned, he had gotten _this _hot girlfriend of his damn cousin's to realize that she was being cheated on!! _HA!! _He thought with joy. _Now I'll make sure the other one knows about this as well, and you will lose BOTH your girlfriends, you damn lucky shit… ARGH!!_

But then Tonks shut down his immature little wishes immediately. She gave a longing look. "Sigh… I need to meet up with this _blonde _sometime… I always wanted to have a three-way… mmmm…" she moaned slightly, as she inwardly grinned at Dudley's bulging eyes. "Say… was her name Tonks?"

He could only nod in shock.

Tonks slowly licked her lips from top to bottom as she gave a lustful smile. "Oh God yes… I remember her from my school years… we had _sooo _much fun, satisfying our fantasies, just the two of us… I never knew she was with Harry. Now, we can _make love _together, all three of us… a threesome, oooo, how naughty!! Thank you, little boy, for notifying me of this… _news_." She winked at him.

Dudley couldn't believe it. _Fucking… Potter… is… so… damn… lucky…_ was his last thought before he fainted dead on.

Tonks laughed merrily as she pulled out her wand and banished Dudley back into his room with a loud _thud_. _Serves the loser fatso right_, she thought as she locked the door once more. _Merlin, Harry's house is just WAY too much fun!!_

--

Harry pulled his makeshift 'blanket' over himself. _Ah, this isn't so bad! A bit hard, but at least Tonks will have a good bed to sleep on. _He smiled to himself. _I'm just so incredibly glad she's here, this summer would have been hell…_

Turning off the lights, he hoped that Tonks would make it to his bed without trouble. _She's always tripping over one thing or another_, he thought fondly. Slowly, he went to sleep, smiling at the thought of a life… without Voldemort…

--

After finally getting the shower to work, Tonks had a long, pleasant and warm shower, and then dried herself to put on a white bra and panties. Thinking that the Dursleys were probably asleep, she tiptoed out of the bathroom and into the hall, absentmindedly singing softly the song that she had been singing in the shower, "Hit me Harry one more time…"

Tonks opened the door slowly. She was disappointed to find the lights out, which meant that Harry was already asleep. Aww, and she had specially dressed up in sexy white lingerie to show him!!

Then she realized that since Harry's room equals only one bed, and since only one bed equals they had to share, a equals b equals c meant that she'd be able to sleep next to him and do all sorts of naughty things to him at night!!

Giggling quietly to herself, she made her way over to the bed…

When obviously, as we all know, she tripped harshly and loudly over Harry's sleeping form.

"AAAAHHH!" yelped the quickly falling Tonks.

"OWWWWW!" yelled the surprised and awakened Harry as Tonks, all 110 pounds of her, fell on top of him.

"Harry!! What the heck is going on!! Why are you on the ground?!" She asked, annoyed. Sitting up, she tried to feel out her surroundings.

"Ay wfuz schleephin Thonmks!!" Harry mumbled, his voice very muffled.

"Huh?!" Tonks asked, still in the dark.

"Yur shitting onf mai faze!!!!!!!!" Harry cried, his voice still muffled.

Tonks was bewildered. "HUH??!! I'm not shitting on your face!!" She yelled, wondering what the heck was Harry doing and why was he talking like that??? Plus, she didn't take shits on people's faces! That isn't a very nice thing to do!!

Then she felt an arm flail wildly around her as she realized something… _she was sitting on Harry's face!!!_

"Oooooohhhh!!" Tonks said brightly. "I'm _sitting _on your face! Not _shitting_! Hah, good one Harry!"

He let out a pained cry. "THENN GERRROFF!!"

Finally, 2+2 connected in Tonks's head that 1, she was _sitting _on his face, and 2, that _it probably hurt_. "SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!! Oh my God Harry I'm so sorry!!" she pleaded loudly as she jumped off, switching on the lights.

What met her eyes was a pretty sad but kind of funny sight. Harry was limp on the floor, lying sideways on a couple of shirts with his mouth open slightly like he was retarded, moaning in pain.

"Uhhh… Tonks you really need to watch where you're going… as well as where you're _sitting_…" he said softly.

Tonks blushed crimson as she quickly kneeled down near him to see if he was OK. "Here… this may help… _Ayuda Primera!_ _(First Aid) Aspirana! (Aspirin)_!" Harry's bruise began to lessen as well as the pain. Harry nodded gratefully to her as she massaged the bruise.

"I'm fine Tonks… thanks…" Harry said. Then he gawked at what she was wearing… the bra was so small her breasts were just threatening to spill out, and her panties was more like a G-string!!

"What are you wearing!!!" He cried, feeling the blood quickly rushing down from his head to his pelvis.

Tonks grinned evilly and licked her lips. "This is what I usually wear to bed, baby."

Harry goggled. "Uhh… ok… gaaaah!!" He looked in horror at the bulge in his boxers. "Now look what you've done!! First you trip over me, then you sit on my face, and now you do _THIS _to me!! How am I going to go to sleep??!!"

Tonks just burst out laughing. _Harry just looks so cute when he was mad_, she decided pleasantly. "You could try to sleep… or I could _take care_ of _that_ for you…" she nudged her head suggestively, as Harry blushed redder than Dudley had after seeing her in the shower.

"You're evil, you know that?" Harry asked, glaring.

She smiled. "I know. But seriously, do you want me to take care of that for you?" She asked as she made her way over to the bed.

Harry just ignored her. He was pretty annoyed, Tonks was basically embarrassing him left and right with her naughty remarks, and he couldn't do anything about it! Plus, this wooden floor was _really _uncomfortable, and his 'bed' really didn't cushion much… _Then again think about how the beggars on the streets sleep… _he thought… _I have it pretty good… _smiling, he slowly fell to sleep.

Tonks was just starting to pull the blankets over herself when she realized that Harry was on the floor! Sleeping on the FLOOR!

She was so focused on apologizing and making fun of him that she completely forgot to yell at him for even _thinking _about being so chivalrous to let only her have the bed!

"Harry Potter!!" she yelled loudly, breaking Harry out of his thoughts and slumber.

"What!!" he yelled. Goodness gracious would he ever get a good minute of sleep with her around here?!

"GET YOUR ASS ON THIS BED RIGHT NOW!!" She roared, slamming him with a pillow. (He was basically sleeping on the ground next to the bed).

Harry looked up, surprised. "B-but… that bed's really small… and you're a girl and I'm a guy… we… we aren't supposed to be sleeping… you know…" he blushed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. Then again, this was what she liked about Harry. So innocent! _So delicious, _she thought.

"I really don't care if we are or aren't supposed to. But if you don't come up here right now and sleep with your lovely roommate Tonksie I'm going to leave right now and never come back, do you hear me?" She knew that was a bit harsh of a threat, but she was slightly angry, mainly at herself for not noticing until now that he had been sleeping on the floor the whole time!

Harry sat up and frowned. "Are… you really going to leave?" He asked, disbelieving, and his heart was sinking by the moment. Tonks was the best thing to happen to him all summer… and now…

She growled at him. "YES, unless you come here and sleep with me!!"

Harry nodded obediently as he nervously crawled onto the bed. He had never slept with a woman before…

Seeing Harry's evident nervousness, she growled again. "Be a man Potter!!" she yelled as she grabbed him and pinned him into the bed, with her on top. Breathing heavily, she looked into his fearful eyes, her face inches away from his.

"If you can't take sleeping in the same bed with a woman, how in God's name are you going to defeat Voldemort?" She asked sternly.

Harry sighed. _She's right… what the heck am I scared of?? Most guys would do anything to be in my position… _

Of course, another voice _had _to butt in with the lame reason _you should stay away from girls because you might hurt them through association, when Voldemort finds out…_

But then he took one good look at Tonks's beautiful face, her luscious hair, as she rested her head against his shoulder. And so his mind told that annoying voice, _Fuck. You. _And so he wrapped his arms around Tonks, touching his cheek to hers.

"You're right, Tonks. I'm… I'm sorry." He said softly.

"That's my boy." She whispered. "Now go to sleep, we have a long day of training tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around his head, as she positioned herself to be completely on top of him, and then she pulled the blanket over their bodies.

His heart swelling with joy and excitement, Harry smiled contently as he breathed in the fresh scent of Tonks's light perfume. As she tangled her legs with his and softly ran her hands through his hair, he slowly fell asleep. This was starting to become the best, the absolutely best summer, he had ever had…

**  
**


End file.
